HunterxHunter Les Mis Style
by SaphiraCora
Summary: My friend Alexis and I used songs from the musical Les Miserables and wrote parodies of some of the songs from the view of a character/group from HunterxHunter. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy. :) Rated M for HISOKA. If you want to read them the only song that's "bad" is one from Hisoka's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note:** This is a song for Kurapika. The original song was Castle on a Cloud. The line breaks represent different stanzas

* * *

**Village On A Mountain**

There is a village on a mountain

I have nightmares in my sleep

Isn't any family for me to keep

Not in my village on a mountain

* * *

There is a yard that's full of graves

There are many boys and girls

Nobody shouts or talks at all

Not in my village on a mountain

* * *

They are angels all in white

I held them and said "goodnight"

It was hard to do but it must be done

I said, "Goodbye, my work has just begun"

* * *

I know a place where all is lost

I must search for all their eyes

Giving up is not allowed

Not in my village on a mountain


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note: This song is for Chrollo, the leader of the Spider Troupe (Genei Ryodan). The original song was "Master of the House"**

* * *

**Danchou Of The Troupe**

Hello, client, calling at dawn

Requesting help from the Genei Ryodan

As for the rest, all of those thieves

We are the best we have no reprieves

Seldom do you see

Evil men like me

A gent of bad intent who's content to be

* * *

Danchou of the troupe, giving out the jobs

Shalnark and Shizuku and Bonolenov

Then there's Kalluto, Phinks and Feitan

Nobu, Machi, Kortopi, and Franklin

Membership is hard to come by

Uvo and Paku are dead

Growing up in Meteor City is not a piece of pie

* * *

Danchou of the Troupe, we steal what money buys

We murdered the Kurta for their scarlet eyes

Spiders on the walls, spiders in the yard

Spiders in the auction who tricked all the guards

All others fear the Danchou

Troupe failure is quite rare

We do whatever pleases

Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

* * *

Danchou of the troupe, he'll never catch yer eye

Never lets an honest thrift go passing by

Stealing from the poor, stealing from the great

Taking people's powers and he's the bait

He's the troupe's fearless leader

Gathers spiders at his will

So lock up your belongings

When you hear the Danchou is in town

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed some troupe humor. Just a warning the next chapter is about Hisoka. Just a reminder, he is a pedophile so that's kind of what the song is about. Basically the reason why this fic is rated M. If you are sensitive to such things, you shouldn't read it but it's nothing explicit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note: This song is for HISOKA. Do not read if you are sensitive, but it's honestly not explicit. This one is the reason why it's rated M. The original song was "Lovely Ladies".**

* * *

**Lovely Children**

I smell children, smell 'em in the air

Think I'll go get me some of that ripe fruit over there

Lovely children, let that fruit mature

Seven days without them is something I can't endure

I'm Hisoka, keep children secure

* * *

Lovely children waiting for a fight

In Heaven's Arena they won't even last the night

Lovely children waiting for their turn

Fifth floor or one hundredth but someday they must learn

He can feel himself begin to yearn

* * *

Come here my fruit

Let's see how you have matured

Those fighting skills!

"Hisoka I'll show them to you"

Show me them now

"You must wait for the fight!"

Get over here

I'm far too eager to see

It's not a choice

"You are creepy"

That's not my fault

"Your pelvis glows"

Of course it does, my child, that's my specialty

* * *

Shining pelvis glowing in the dark

Waiting for some children to come walk by in the park

There are some strong children that I seek

Keeping them locked up, their lives will soon be bleak

You don't want to see him at his peak


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note: This song is for Gon. The original song was "Little People". Double line means a change in the timeline of Gon's adventure.**

* * *

**Little Hunters**

They laugh at me, these fishermen, because I am small

They don't think I will ever be a hunter at all

I tell them there's a lot to learn down here where they stomp

I'm confident that I will catch the Master of the Swamp

* * *

I can find my dad

I can tame foxbears

I run around Whale Island because I don't care

Aunt Mito and I, can make a happy home

I will have the world, and the world I shall roam

* * *

Illumi's an assassin who's as tall as the sky

I held him at his arm and broke it by and by

Killua went home because Illumi was mean

We'll soon be together as the little hunter team

* * *

I can find my dad

I can tame foxbears

I run around Whale Island because I don't care

Aunt Mito and I, can make a happy home

I will have the world, and the world I shall roam

* * *

So listen here, you spiders, with your heads in the clouds

Kurapika will avenge his clan because he is proud

Trust me, Nobunaga, I won't join the clan

For better or for worse, a little hunter I am.

* * *

Be careful where you go

Cuz little hunters grow

And little hunters know

When little hunters fight

We may look way too young

But we know what's right!

So never shoot a foxbear

Because it's just a pup

You'd better run for cover when the pup grows up

* * *

We know nen like skilled users

And we won't give up

* * *

I can find my dad

I can tame foxbears

I run around Whale Island because I don't care

Aunt Mito and I, can make a happy home

I will have the world, and the world I shall roam

* * *

I will have the world, and the world I shall roam


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note: This song is about the time when Killua and Gon were follwing the Troupe to see where their hideout was in Yorknew City and were captured. The original song was Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven.**

* * *

**Killua and Gon Hostage**

Nobunaga:

You may tell Danchou your story

Let us see if he's impressed

We caught you kids following us

You are our hostages, our guests

Now because of your nen powers

Which are strong, that is a plus

We shall offer you to join us, for our evil-

* * *

Gon:

That's not right!

I know you spiders are evil

That surely won't slip our minds

You forget that we are good guys

We won't leave goodness behind

So, Nobu, just please release us

Kil and I won't work for you

We're not interested in your work

But the best of luck to you

* * *

Killua:

Just think back on this, my friend

When we were thinking of our plan

I told you to be careful

Now we're hostage to this man-

* * *

Nobunaga: (interrupting Killua)

By the way, you strong children

I have passion in my blood

I will bring you to the darkness

I take your souls for Danchou


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note: This song is about the day before the auction in Yorknew City. Zepile is the man who taught Gon and Killua about authentic goods and who drank with Leorio. The original song was One Day More.**

* * *

**One Day More**

Chrollo:

One day more!

Another day with more planning

This never ending road to stealing things

The Mafia, who knows my crime

Won't be alive another time

One day more!

* * *

Killua:

I love Gon this very day

How could I live if we were parted?

* * *

Chrollo:

One day more

* * *

Killua and Gon:

Tomorrow we will bid all day

We know our goal is Greed Island

* * *

Leorio:

One more day all on my own

* * *

Killua and Gon:

Will we ever get the game?

* * *

Leorio:

One more day with no one caring!

* * *

Killua and Gon:

We were fated to be friends

* * *

Leorio:

What a life with alcohol

* * *

Killua and Gon:

I'll always be friends with you

* * *

Leorio:

Now I'm drinking with Zepile

* * *

Milluki:

One more day before the game

* * *

Killua:

Should I break all of his dolls?

* * *

Milluki:

I am locked up in my room here

* * *

Killua:

I won't join my brothers there

* * *

Milluki:

I can't wait to see the game

* * *

Killua:

It's blackmail, so do I dare?

* * *

Milluki:

Hey, don't touch my figurines

* * *

Chorus:

The time is now

The day is here

* * *

Chrollo:

One day more!

* * *

Kurapika:

One day more till Yorknew Auction

I will catch the Spiders there

I'll be ready for those murderers

I will wet their clothes... with blood!

* * *

Spiders:

Watch us run amuck

Catch bodies as they fall

Never know your luck

When there's a free for all!

Let us take this

There never is too much

The Mafia are goners

So they won't miss much!

* * *

Zaoldycks:

One day to a new beginning

(We will bring Killua home)

Killua is our next heir

(Killua is our next heir)

There's a new job to be taking

(Zeno and Silva will be there)

Do you hear the people scream?

* * *

Killua:

My place is here. I stay with Gon!

* * *

Chrollo:

One day more

* * *

(After here is the overlapping part)

Killua and Gon:

Tomorrow we will bid all day

We know our goal is Greed Island

* * *

Kurapika:

I will join these people's heroes

I will find the Spider Troupe

I will make sure they remember

I will get the Scarlet Eyes

* * *

Leorio:

One more day all on my own

* * *

Chrollo:

One day more

* * *

Killua and Gon:

Tomorrow we will bid all day

We know our goal is Greed Island

* * *

Kurapika:

One day more till Yorknew Auction

I will catch the Spiders there

I'll be ready for those murderers

* * *

Spiders:

Watch us run amuck, catch bodies as they fall

Never know your luck when there's a free for all!

* * *

(Overlapping ends)

Chrollo:

Tomorrow we will steal away

The treasures of the auction day

* * *

ALL:

Tomorrow we'll discover

What the auction has in store

One more dawn! One more day! One day more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note: This song is sung by Milluki about his... personal life. The original song was "On My Own".**

* * *

**On My Own**

On my own

With figurines beside me

All alone

I eat and eat 'til morning (and a bit after that too :3)

Alone here

I have computers around me

And when I'm not in there I close my eyes

And I can see them

* * *

During gaming

My keyboard shines like silver

And the crumbs form an endless river

In the darkness, the screens will shine like starlight

And all I see is figurines forever and forever

* * *

And I know they're only figures

And I'm talking to myself, and not to people

And although, I love my girls online

Still I say, there's a way for us.

* * *

I love them

But when the night is over

They're still there

My girls are loyal to me

Isolated,

The world around me changes

The walls are there and in my game

The players are all strangers

* * *

I love them

My figurines are treasures

All this time

Hiding from my parents

Without them

My world won't go on turning

A world that's full of happiness that I can simulate

* * *

I love them

I love them

I love them

But I am on my own


End file.
